


Journey's End- Not Really

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: The Ouran Files [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of the members of Ouran Academy's Host Club and half of the friends of the Doctor get switched into each others' worlds right after the Daleks have taken Earth into the Medusa Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Switch

The Doctor grinned as he saw all those familiar faces light up the screen. Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Harriet Jones, Sarah Jane Smith- the whole gang was there. Well, everyone except...he shook his head, dispersing such thoughts.

A rattle interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to see the container holding his hand shaking across the floor.

"Doctor?" Donna's strangled voice caught his ear and he whipped around to see a light glowing at the center of her chest. He ran at her, but the light exploded, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying backward through the air, crashing to the ground. Not too much damage was done, though he was sure he'd have a bruise running down that side by the end of the day, but that didn't prevent him from gasping in pain.

Then the blinding light retreated, leaving him staring at a medium-sized boy-no, girl- with cropped brown hair and expressive brown eyes, in a school uniform consisting of a sky blue jacket with an orange crest on the chest, black slacks, and polished black shoes.

"What?" He cried as she looked around with curiosity in her eyes, absorbing the sights around her.

***

Tamaki jumped up in front of the woman with blond hair, black leather jacket, and big gun that had just replaced Haruhi when he had just been about to kiss Haruhi. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HARUHI?" He yelled, perhaps a smidge overprotectively.

"No bloody idea," The woman said in a British accent as she got up, more than a bit bewildered, "Do you even 'ave any idea where I am?"

Before Tamaki even got a chance to even consider what to do, Mori came barging in holding an auburn-haired woman by the arm. His eyes blazed with anger. "Honey's disappeared," he roared, "And he was replaced by this woman." Normally Tamaki would have made a comment about how Mori was actually TALKING, but he was a little bit freaked out at the moment.

They heard a crash in the hallway, then one of the twins and a black man literally rolled in, apparently in the middle of a massive fistfight. Suddenly, in an abrupt ending, Hikaru was pinned with his face to the floor, hands twisted behind his back. Both men were covered in scratches and bruises.

"Tamaki!" The twin cried, "Help me! Kaoru's gone!" He was close to bursting out into sobs.

The dark-skinned man looked up, breathing heavily. "Rose! You're okay!" He cried. It was another Brit, Tamaki somehow managed over his shock. He ran over and placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. Something had torn apart the Host Club and replaced half of them with foreigners, and British to boot- the natural enemy of the French!

"Don't worry!" Tamaki assured Hikaru, patting him on the back, "We'll find Hikaru and Haruhi and Honey." Then he was hit by a stab of fear. Where was Kyouya? Had he been replaced as well?

A moment later his fear dissolved, at least for the moment, when Kyouya walked through the door. "I heard the commotion," he said as his eyes swept the room, taking in everything. Mori's anger, Hikaru's scratches and bruises, Tamaki's tears, and the presence of three unknown quantities in the room. Kyouya had never NOT been able to read a person and know exactly who they were, so it wasn't a surprise that the shock of three unknown quantities loosened his tongue, causing him to blurt out, "Who in the world are you three?"

"I'm Rose Tyler," The blond girl replied, smiling. She pointer to the dark-skinned man. "That's Mickey Smith, and the woman your guard just dragged in is Donna Noble Now tell me this," Her expression transformed into an angry glare as she leveled the barrel of her gun at the cluster of Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyouya. Tamaki's mouth dropped open. "Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" Tamaki asked.

Rose sighed. This would take awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the strange man in a trench coat. The last thing I remembered was the thunderstorm, and while Tamaki had comforted me he had leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it. Ever since that night with the horse carriage when we fell of that bridge together, I'd been surprisingly okay with being the target of his affections.  
I was slightly annoyed with being pulled out of that moment, but I was fascinated with the place I'd been transferred to. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The first question out of my mouth was not where was I, or who the strange man was, or what had happened, but "What was that?" while pointing at the strange console in the middle of the circular room.

The man perked up. "She's called the TARDIS- Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, she's a time machine. Now it's my turn for a question. Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's two questions. If you get two, then so do I."

The man shrugged. "Okay, why not?" He leaned back against the console, his eyes watching four squares on a screen. All of them were filled with gray static, but he looked at them like they were the most important thing in the world. "Just make it quick, okay?"

"Fine. I am Haruhi Fujioka. You are?"

"The Doctor. Your second answer?"

"No idea. Last thing I remember I was with my..." My voice trailed off as I debated what to call Tamaki. My friend? Boyfriend? Mentor? I eventually settled for what I'd always called him, the term I felt comfortable calling him, "Sen-pai, Tamaki, and then I was here. I would demand you tell me what you've done with him, and with Ouran High, but obviously you're just as clueless as I am, so any other questions?"

"What've you done with Donna?"

I frowned. "Who's Donna?"

A crease formed in his forehead. "I had a feeling that would be the case."

He'd turned to face me to answer my question, and I noticed one of the squares on the screen behind him blink into focus, showing a man so good-looking I actually took note of it (I dismissed the though almost as soon as it formed, but that's not the point), a black-haired man and woman, and Honey!

"Jack!" The Doctor cried in relief, "You're still there!"

The good-looking man winked, grinning. "And good as ever, Doc." Then his expression grew serious. "There was a huge electromagnetic wave that passed through all of Earth's systems a moment ago. It shook the base up a bit, and when the dust cleared we found this little boy with us." He gestured at Honey, who was holding Usa-chan. I suppressed a laugh, imagining Jack and the Doctor's faces when they discovered how old Honey really was (and how good he was at fighting).

The Doctor grabbed my wrist, pulling me in front of the camera. "Donna's gone," He explained, "She exploded in a blast of light and when I could see again she had been replaced by Haruhi Fujioka, this young Japanese schoolgirl."

"A girl?" The black-haired schoolgirl asked, skeptically surveying my cropped-short hair, flat chest, and boy's uniform.

"Yep!" Honey answered brightly to the woman, "And Haru-chan is more awesome than many boys and girls I know!" Then he turned to the camera, and for the first time I could see the worry in his eyes. "Haru-chan, have you seen Takashi?" The boy asked anxiously, and I was reminded of how deep emotional bond he and his cousin shared was. I apologetically shook my head as another square blinked in. A middle-aged woman with a kind face, a teenage boy, and a familiar red-haired twin stared out at me and the Doctor.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed excitedly, my greeting quickly followed by Honey's. I was the only one who could tell the twins apart, and I had known immediately that it was Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haru-chan! Honey San-pei!" Maori cried out with a mixture of relief and happiness at the same time that the woman cried out, "Doctor!"

Honey and Kaoru started talking, but the Doctor quickly quieted them. "I don't know where you're from, Kaoru, Honey, and Haruhi, but things are very drastic here. The Earth has been taken to a place called the Medusa Cascade, a small section of space that is one second out of time with the rest of the universe, and is probably going to be used as part of a deadly experiment by the Daleks. It's a race of aliens that don't look like they can do much- imagine a saltshaker enlarged to about five-and-a-half feet tall with golden hemispheres the size of your fist jammed attached to the sides with a whisk-looking laser and a plunger jammed into the front." he paused, allowing Kaoru, Honey, and I to savor the image and get our laughter out. Once we'd gotten our giggles somewhat under control, the Doctor continued, "They hate everyone and everything and everyone not of the Daleks, and they have exterminated most of the universe's species and destroyed many of its stars and planets. You think the human race is bad? You haven't seen anything yet.

I think that when the Daleks were experimenting with a certain theory involving the Medusa Cascade they ripped the boundaries between realities, allowing people between universes." For a moment I caught a glimpse of what looked like hope crossing the Doctor's face, but then it vanished, leaving me thinking I'd imagined it.

"How in the world are we going to get back into our reality?" I asked.

"We have to work together to defeat the Daleks," the Doctor said, "An we can figure out how exactly this thing works along the way."

Another square on the screen flickered into clarity. A middle-aged woman appeared, and I gasped. "Who's that?" Honey asked, quickly followed by Kaoru asking, "And how do you know here?"

"You're Harriet Jones!" I gushed, "You're the prime minister of Great Britain! When I was in middle school I followed your career like an otaku follows an anime show. I've always wanted to meet you!" I frowned. "Wait a minute. Are you still prime minister in this reality? It doesn't seem like it."

She smiled, but it was a weary, tired-looking smile. "You're a bright, perspicacious young lady, aren't you?" I nodded, my cheeks burning with her compliment. "But yes, you're right, young lady," She continued. "My term ended two years ago. Certain...complications." She gave someone on the feed a meaningful look. "So who are you, young lady?" She asked, "And who are the two young men with Jak and Sarah Jane?"

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka," I said, "the boy with Jack is actually two years older than me. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Honey San-pei." Honey smiled cutely, waving at them as they gasped in shock at his age. "The red-haired boy with Ms. Sarah Jane is Kaoru Hitachiin." I noticed an almost invisible flicker of fear flash through Kaoru's eyes. He's been separated from his brothers, I realized, and he's really worried.

"So how do you three know each other?" Harriet Jones asked.

"If we tell you guys about us, will you tell us the same about you?" Kaoru cut in before Honey or I could answer.

The Doctor nodded.

"Okay," I answered. "We're members of Ouran Academy's High School Host Club. Kaoru's twin brother Hikaru and Honey's cousin Mori San-pei are in it too, as well as Kyoya Ootori, our Vice President, and Tamaki Suoh, our President."

"A Host Club?" Jack asked, "In your high school?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I don't know what a Host Club is. Would you mind explaining?"

"A host club exists to provide ladies with the company of a young gentleman for a short while,": The Doctor spoke up from behind me, a touch of mirth in his voice, "I have a feeling that for this particular Host Club, it was mostly just talk, that they did it to make the girls happy." He turned to me. "Though I do have to wonder what a young girl like Haruhi was doing working for such a club?"

I scratched the back of my neck, chuckling nervously. "It's complicated. I started off with some certain-" What was that phrase I'd heard Kyoya using when describing my situation? "Mitigating circumstances, but then the boys kind of became a very dysfunctional but endearing family, so when my debt was forgiven I decided to stay."

"Really, Haru-chan?" Haoney said, tears of happiness gathering in the corners of his eyes. The women all went 'aw' and I nearly sighed- even when stuck in an alternate universe the Host Club boys couldn't resist turning on the charm.

"This is all quite interesting, Doctor, but we have bigger concerns to worry about," said a dark-skinned woman in the last square. It must have popped up while I was busy being interrogatedabout the Host Club.

"Right," I said, welcome for the opening, "We need to get started." I turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, what can I do to help?"

"We need to get the TARDIS to Earth," he said. "I can use the pull of the subways networe to pull us in."


End file.
